


Grey

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier share a peaceful lunch in the forest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 33





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely inspired by @daryshkart ‘a art on tumblr. Go check them out and enjoy ;)

Geralt sat by the small fire he’d prepped for lunch, watching as Jaskier threw herbs into the cauldron. 

He hummed appreciatively as a gust of wind wafted the smell of woodsmoke and stew towards him. The afternoon sun warmed his skin, and Geralt honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this relaxed. The Path had been tough this year. He wasn’t surprised, though. It always was, come spring.   
  
When Jaskier deemed the soup done, the bard scooped two bowls and plopped down between Geralt’s outstretched legs. No words were needed. They had been together so long everything said itself. In Jaskier’s calm breathing, in Geralt’s contented sigh, even in the easy way their heartbeats seemed to sync. Geralt finished his lunch first and began combing his hand through Jaskier’s hair. They’d left in a rush this morning and his bard hadn’t had time to style it as usual. As he carded through the soft, brown strands, he noticed something.

“Jaskier, you have grey in your hair!”

“Hmm?” The bard replied, lulled into half sleep by the Witcher’s gentle touch. “Oh, yes. You know I’m not the kid you picked up in that tavern anymore, dear.”

Geralt huffed. “First of all, I did not ‘pick you up’. You followed me and never stopped.”

“And aren’t you glad I did.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, smiled, and continued. “And secondly, that kid used to tell me stories of getting arrested for the perfect face cream, stealing a new perfume, or swindling a hair color right from under a vendor’s nose. That _kid_ kept his appearance immaculate.”

“Are you saying my appearance is no longer immaculate?” Jaskier asked in mock offense.

“No, I’m just wondering why I only noticed now. And possibly what changed,” Geralt answered sheepishly.

“Well that is very simple, dear Witcher. You only noticed now because you are not concerned with those things. If they are not brought to your direct attention there is no cause for you to notice them. That is simply your way. And as for what changed, perhaps I met a lovely man with beautiful silver hair and decided it was not such a bad thing to go grey after all.”

Geralt blushed, burying his head in Jaskier’s neck. “I love you, dandelion.”

“I love you, White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated:)  
> Find me on tumblr @r1ver-6


End file.
